Dawn and Shawn
This article focuses on the interactions between Dawn and Shawn. Overview At the beginning of Total Drama Toxic Brawl , Shawn decides to be friends with Dawn. They soon become great friends, but secretly are attracted to each other, while dating Noah and Jasmine. However, Noah and Jasmine are both suspicious of them. Dawn's attraction to Shawn is then exposed in En-Toxicating, after Noah reads Dawn's diary. After this episode, Shawn and Dawn haven't spoken much, but still have attractions towards one another. In Total Drama Back in Action, their time of interacting is limited due to Shawn's early elimination, but their attraction towards each other end, but early on, they know that there is a problem between them and Jasmine. By the end of the season, Shawn and Jasmine reunite, along with Dawn and Rodney, ending their attractions towards one another. Total Drama Around the World Celebrity Manhunt 2: Radioactive Reunions When the plane lands, Shawn sits next to Dawn and greets her. Total Drama Toxic Brawl A Radioactive Beginning In the beginning of the episode, Dawn smiles at Shawn and says hello. Later, after the challenge, Shawn tells himself that he should talk with somebody, so he introduces himself to Dawn. She introduces herself and tells him his name is Shawn, saying she only saw the commercials for Pahkitew Island, and not the actual show. Shawn asks her if she's the one with nature skills, and says those would be great in the zombie apocalypse. When Chris announces a team swap, Dawn and Shawn hope that neither of them get switched. Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens Dawn asks Shawn how he feels about the challenge. She states in her confessional that Shawn is paranoid about something that she doesn't know exactly what it is. Shawn awkwardly replies saying he feels alright about the challenge. Both Dawn and Shawn cheer that their team won together, while smiling at each other. Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder In the woods, Jasmine confronts Shawn about ignoring her and spending so much time with Dawn. Shawn apologizes to her, saying that he just wanted to make some new friends. Dawn joins in their conversation, and Shawn tries not to blush, so he doesn't. Jasmine is mad at Dawn for liking Shawn, and she then forgives him. After Shawn is out of the challenge, Dawn tells him he did good, and Shawn thanks her. En-Toxicating When Shawn walks to the mess hall, he accidentally hits the wall, and Dawn asks him why he punched the wall. Shawn says he must be seeing things, since he didn't have a good sleep. Dawn tells him that he needs more sleep so he doesn't see hallucinations, and that it's all over his aura. Shawn then agrees with her that he does. In the forest when everyone got dropped off, Dawn asks Shawn if he's okay, but he replies saying he's horrible while he's coughing. Dawn then tells him that's okay. Dawn seems devastated that Noah stole her diary, and he tells her off, asking her who cheated on him with Shawn. Noah then reads in the diary that it quotes, "I love Shawn even more than I love nature". Shawn keeps wondering the entire time what's going on, very confused with the situation he's in. Once Dawn is deemed eliminated, Shawn sadly says goodbye to her. ShadawnConversation.png|Shawn tells Dawn he didn't have a good sleep, which is why he walked into the wall. ShadawnSecret.png|Noah revealing Dawn's true feelings about Shawn. Mutant Kingdom Shawn sighs in the confessional that his only friend, Dawn, was eliminated. In Chris We Trust At Playa Des Losers, Shawn greets Dawn, but she just walks away from him. Toxic Battle for a Not So Toxic Prize Jasmine gets angered at Dawn, because she and Shawn like each other. When Tyler remarks that everyone is making out, Duncan tells him that not everyone is, including Dawn and Shawn. Dawn asks him why she would make out with Shawn, and he replies saying that she has a crush on him. Dawn tries to cover up, by telling Duncan that Shawn is a great friend she admires. Noah sarcastically agrees with her, and Dawn yells at him back. Noah then sarcastically tells her to enjoy her future with the zombie freak show. Total Drama Back in Action Lights, Camera, Action After Shawn gets introduced, he trips over a boulder and yells out that a zombie is there. Dawn helps Shawn and asks if he is okay. She also tells him that she sees no zombies. Shawn says he's fine, but then he realizes her pale skin, and starts to think she is a zombie. Dawn assures him that she is not a zombie. Shawn uncomfortabley agrees with her. During the reward challenge, Shawn accidentally falls on Dawn, but he screams and runs away. In her confessional, she tries to figure out if there is something wrong about Shawn, and then calls him a good friend. At the elimination ceremony, Dawn decides to meditate. Shawn sees Dawn and asks her what she is doing, and she tells him she usually meditates to keep calm. Shawn questions the word "calm" and says "there is always a chance that," but gets interrupted by Dawn, saying that he should not scramble himself because of something that may happen. Shawn awkwardly thanks her for the advice she gave him. School of Hard Rocks When Jasmine and Dawn talk about the challenge, Dawn brings up that she has no romantic interest in Shawn. In Shawn's confessional, he says other than the zombie issue, his bigger issue is between Jasmine and Dawn. Trivia *Both of their names end with "awn". *Dawn and Shawn create the third Love Triangle in the roleplay, along with Noah. **Courtney, Scott, and Sugar was the first; Duncan, Samey, and Sky was the second. *Both are references to different TV shows. **Dawn is a reference to Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter, and Shawn is a reference to the main character of Shaun of the Dead. See Also Category:Interactions Category:Season 4 interactions Category:Season 3 interactions Category:Attractions Category:Friendships